1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a prosthetic penis and, more particularly to an elongated, artificial penis supported against the male user's body and enclosing a portion of his penis for facilitating sexual relations with a female partner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art recognizes the need for an artificial penis, or a prosthetic penile apparatus for the purpose of elongating a penis artificially to facilitate mutually satisfactory sexual relations between a male and a female partner. The term "mutually satisfactory" includes the concept of physical, emotional, and psychological needs. A male penis may be inadequate for any number of reasons, such as infantilism, impotence, accidental disfigurement, or, and typically most common, simply hereditary factors.
According to textbook anatomy and the results of various types of studies, the "average" male penis or organ varies in length between about 51/2 and 6 inches, and in diameter of about one inch to slightly larger, when erected, as under sexual stimulation. Moreover, due to physical or psychological factors, a male may not always be able to achieve a full erection. Accordingly, in order to accommodate his female partner, and enhance sexual relations, a penile prosthetic device may be needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,511,572 illustrates one embodiment of such apparatus. The apparatus includes a generally rigid splint which includes a relatively soft and yielding inner portion which contacts the male organ. A support member serves as a support for the splint and is detachably secured to the splint. The support member is in turn connected to a belt which encircles the body of a wearer. With the belt in place, the support member is disposed in such a form as to embrace a male genital organ near the base of the organ and to conform to the adjacent pelvic and abdominal contour.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,689 describes an introducer sheath adapted to receive a male organ. The sheath is rotatably affixed to a base plate which in turn may be secured to the wearer's body with a strap. The sheath includes an opening to the lateral wall which serves to provide direct contact between the male wearer and his female partner.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,254 discloses a different type of member which is designed to encompass the male penis and the scrotum. The portion which encloses the penis is a relatively resilient and flexible tubular portion with a stiffening rib extending along the longitudinal axis of the tubular portion and at the top of the apparatus. The stiffening rib comprises a prosthetic aid during copulation.
A problem in the prior art is in providing suitable support for the male wearer or user of the apparatus. Two factors must be kept in mind, one the factor of comfort to both of the partners, and the second factor the support means with respect to the natural anatomical male structure. The apparatus should be supported against the male body at an angle substantially the same as the angle at which a mature, fully erected penis extends. However, such apparatus must in turn be supported by the male body so as not to interfere with the comfort of either partner in terms of undesirable pressure or angles.
The apparatus of the present invention provides a prosthetic apparatus capable of two orientations on a male including a "downward" position to facilitate entry of the penis into the apparatus, and a second or "upward" position in which the penis is oriented at a more acute angle with respect to the longitudinal axis of the body of the user during copulation.